New Student
by BuscusFan
Summary: Summary in A.N
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new Story called **

**New Student its entirely one POV it's what I'd like to happen if I ever went onto Kickin it so it's all my POV enjoy**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up to my alarm it was 4:00 in the morning I got up got into my gym clothes and my duffel bag and ran to the gym.

Sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Josh I won't say my last name it's not important I moved to Seaford when my parents got transferred to here I'm 14 years old

When I got into the gym I started my work out I looked at my watch and then saw it was 6:00 I went back home had a shower got changed and made me breakfast my parents have to get up at 2:00am so I have to rely on myself for the day because they work until 9:00pm I eat my breakfast grabbed my skateboard and headed for school.

**That's the first chapter done I'll be making the next one soon see ya later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here it is chap 2 of New Student **

**I forgot the disclaimer in the first chap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it I only own the plot and my **

As I walked into school I walked up to student admin to get my locker combo and timetable I accidently bumped into a girl and she fell

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine my names Kim," she replied

"I'm Josh," I said

"Nice to meet you are you new here?" she asked

"Yeah I just moved here yesterday this is my first day," I replied

"come meet me at lunch I'll introduce you to my friends," she said

"ok see ya later then," I said

"yeah, see ya," she replied then walked off

(Time Skip to lunch)

I looked around for Kim then I saw her sitting with 4 boys and 3 girls

"hey Kim," I said walking up

"Hey, Josh these are my friends," Kim said

"Hey I'm Jack nice to meet you," replied a brunette named Jack

"you too," I replied

"yo what it do I'm Jerry," said a Latino

"I'm Eddie," Replied one of the boys

then the last boy greeted me

"I'm Milton," said the red headed boy

then the girls introduced me

"I'm Grace Jerry forgot to mention I'm his girlfriend," she said while giving Jerry a glare but then smiled at me

"I'm Kelsey Eddie's girlfriend," Kelsey said shaking my hand

"I'm Julie Milton's girlfriend," said Julie

"So Kim you must be Jack's girlfriend," I said

"haha Kim wishes," Jerry said but realizing what he had said his eyes went wide as Kim came up to him she was as red as a tomato but I wasn't sure if it was from anger or from embarresment but I'm guessing it's a bit of both.

(Time Skip after school at the dojo)

I walked into the Bobby Wasabi dojo there I saw Kim and her friends

**That's the end of this chapter but I'll be uploading the next one soon so don't worry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys chap 3 is here so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it I only own my **

"Hey Josh what are you doing here," Kim asked smiling

"I'm here to join the dojo," I replied

"really what belt are you?" she asked

"I've never done Karate but always wanted to but my parents have been moving a lot so I didn't get the chance but now we're here for good I get the chance," I replied

"ok I'll go get Rudy our Sensei," Jack said walking into a room, which must've been the office. A man in his early thirties came out and shook my hand and signed me up after that I changed into my Gi and started practicing. After practice the others changed and asked if I wanted to come across to Falafel Phil's a restaurant, which apparently they go to all the time, I said I'd just stay here and practice some more

"ok well just come over if you change your mind," Kim said leaving

"yeah ok see ya," I said waving

I went back to the training dummy I was really dedicated to this it must've been 30 minutes and the rest came back to get their stuff they saw I was still training.

I was punching and kicking the training dummy when Kim spoke and asked

"have you been here the whole time?"

"yep," I replied not losing focus.'

"Hey guys good your all here I have an announcement," Rudy said we all gathered around

"we have a tournament in 2 weeks," Rudy told us all

_yes my first tournament I'm gonna give it my all_

**hey guys that's chap 3 I'm gonna write all the chapters then post them all so you don't have to keep waiting all the time**

**see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm really excited about this chapter it's my favorite part of this story so I don't own Kickin It only my **

It was the day of the tournament I was ready for this.

Everyone else has done their match it's time for mine I got focused

"Ok I want a good clean fight," said the ref

"Hajime," the ref said starting the match

my opponent was the first to move he went to punch me I blocked it and went for a roundhouse kick he grabbed it and twisted me and I fell

"AARRGGHH," I yelled in pain everyone was worried except me

"that's it round over," said the ref.

"No," I replied getting up

"I can still do this," I said

the fight resumed and I blocked his punches I saw and opening and punched him he flipped me.

"JOSH," all the warriors yelled.

My opponent walked away.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU," I yelled at him getting up

"what is he doing," Jerry said

"Jack he kinda reminds me of you when you fought Carson," said Kim to Jack

"You're right Kim," Jack replied

I got up and started attacking determination keeping me going I kicked him out of the square.

"Bobby Wasabi dojo wins!" the ref announced. The warriors cheered me and Rudy said even though I'm only a white belt

"You've shown Courage, Bravery and Determination all the qualities of a wasabi warrior you've earnt this," Rudy said handing me my orange belt.

"Thank you Rudy," I said taking it and replacing my white belt with it.

**Told you it's my favorite part and I hope it's yours as well see ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so lets continue the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

It was 4 days after the tournament and I was practicing on the training dummy as usual that's when Kim came up to me

"umm hey Josh," she said

"Hey Kim what's up?" I asked taking a break

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me Saturday night?" she asked a bit nervously

"Sure I'd love to," I replied

I'm not sure if it's just me but I think Jack glared at me.

"Cool pick me up at 6," she said

"Sure no problem," I said going back to the training dummy

once Kim had gone Jack came up to me

"Oh hey Jack what's going on?" I asked

"Nothing just you going on a date with Kim after what you said to me after the tournament," he replied angrily

"dude don't worry I'm not stealing her," I said

"you're not," he replied relieved

"Nah in fact I'll probably see what she thinks about you, you know if she's into you," I said

"Dude really," he asked a little bit shocked

"yeh man what else are friends for," I replied going back to the dummy

"Oh wait Jack," I said

"Yeh," he replied

"If you want come to the movie with someone else to make her jealous and we can meet up," I said "talk to Jerry and ask if he's alright with it being Grace," I said

"great idea," he said

(Time skip at the movies)

Jerry and Grace both said it's alright so Jack and I were in position I went to buy the tickets then turned around and saw Jack we were both "surprised" to see each other

**Hey guys I'm gonna end it there coz its 1:03 in the morning. Goodnight**


End file.
